Edge's Eevee
Category: } |prevonum = 133 |gender = Male |ability = |current = With Edge }} Edge's Eevee (Japanese: えっじイーブイ Etsuji's Eievui) is the fourth Pokémon that Edge captured after embarking on his journey, and his fifth overall. 'History' 'Kanto' Eevee was experimented on by , thereby gaining the ability to freely change from an Eevee into any of his three evolutions ( , , and ) and . When Edge tried to challenge , she stated that she wouldn't battle him unless he was able to capture a Pokémon of her choice, an Eevee. Edge, with the help of , tried to battle Eevee, but for every Pokémon that was sent out, Eevee would turn into the Eeveelution that had a type advantage over it. This ability confused both of them at first, but Bill eventually figured out the ability, and Edge managed to discover a way to keep Eevee from sensing the type of Pokémon sent out. Edge commands his Ivysaur to use to cover Eevee's ears, and a following knocks the Pokémon out. Realizing that his body had been experimented on to allow such an ability, Edge took Eevee to the and connected him to a healing machine to allow him to recover. Just then, Erika appeared once again, and feigned being a member of Team Rocket to force Edge to fight for him. Despite Azumarill, Ivysaur, and Pikachu's best efforts, Erika was able to counter their abilities one by one with her variety of movesets, and then approached Eevee, saying that if she disconnected him now, he would surely take his last breath. Edge, evoking his deepest desire to defend the poor Pokémon, had Pikachu use a clone to distract Erika while having him guard the healing machine. Erika, impressed with their valiance, revealed herself to be an ally of the "good" he had met before, and not only awarded Edge the , but also allowed him to keep Eevee for himself. Eevee later battled alongside Edge's other Pokémon against Team Rocket members who were pursuing in the , a task which they ultimately failed. Soon afterwards, Edge sent Eevee into storage after restoring Aerodactyl at . It was later discovered that when Edge had sent him to , Eevee had been captured by Team Rocket again. Edge rescued Eevee after had no use for him, as she had now obtained the merged . 'Two Years Later' Eevee battled on , taking advantage of his ability to change into his evolutions, which was enhanced through the three evolutionary stones Edge obtained from . Eevee starts by evolving into Flareon to counter Bruno's 's . He then evolves into Vaporeon to counter Hitmonchan's next move, . Soon, Azumarill and Bruno's also join the battle which seems even at first. Machamp then removes its belt and knocks both Eevee and Azumarill off of the battleground. Azumarill's proves ineffective, but allows Eevee to return via . Eevee then evolves into Jolteon and proceeds to defeat Bruno with . 'Johto' Eevee was the third Pokémon chosen by Edge during his aptitude test to become 's , battling against a . Edge and Eevee are seen briefly in Porygon2's field of vision as it targets them and fires a , reducing Eevee's health to below half. However, Edge remains confident, as he commands Eevee to evolve into , and use , followed by . This knocks Porygon2 out, and thus Edge wins the test and gains the position of Viridian Gym Leader, although Edge declines due to his ongoing numbness in his body. Later, Eevee had a quick battle against and . Eevee was able to counter attack Tyrogue's by evolving into Espeon and using before attempting to flee from the fight. 'Personality and Characteristics' Due to being experimented on by , Eevee developed a mistrust towards humans and would attack any that approached him. After seeing the lengths the Edge was willing to go to to protect him, Eevee warmed up to Edge and decided he wanted to stay with him. Eevee is also a strong willed and brave Pokémon, shown by his willingness to evolve into his other forms to help Edge despite that doing so causes him immense pain (although Eevee later outgrew this weakness by training its body). Eevee has shown the ability to sense a Pokémon's type through his ears. Eevee would often use this to his advantage while battling by changing into a different evolution in order to have the type advantage. 'Moves used' 'As Eevee' 'As Flareon' 'As Vaporeon' 'As Jolteon' 'As Espeon' Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Team Rocket Experiments Category:Psychic-type Pokémon